A significant number of people confined to wheelchairs have body deformities which require a customized back. These people require a wheelchair back which conforms to the shape of their bodies so that they will have enough contact with the wheelchair back to be able to sit upright, without falling over. A custom shaped back also provides comfort and avoids skin pressure that may result in decubitus ulcers (pressure sores). Decubitus ulcers are a very serious problem that requires hospitalization, surgery, and extensive rehabilitation. It is estimated that the current cost of caring for a decubitus ulcer is in the $60,000 to $75,000 range. Naturally, while the patient is hospitalized, he is unable to travel, work, or enjoy other pleasures afforded by mobility, and tremendous and devastating psychological trauma can occur.
The people requiring customized wheelchair backs include those affected with cerebral palsy, muscular dystrophy, multiple sclerosis, head injuries, and other similar ailments. Their needs for customized backs can develop because of kyphosis, scoliosis, and lordosis, plus a combination of twisted deformities in varying degrees of severity.
In order to fit those people with back deformities properly in a wheelchair, the back of the wheelchair must be contoured so as to be able to fit closely to the body's shape so as to provide support over the whole back without putting too much pressure on any one point. Currently, there are three approaches used to develop such a contoured wheelchair back.
The first approach is a custom foam system. In this system, an impression is taken of the body. Once the impression is made, it is sent to a factory site. At the factory, foam is either carved by hand or molded to match the impression of the body shape. An upholstery cover is placed over the carved or molded foam.
This method suffers from a number of disadvantages. For one, it takes a long time to construct the system (typically several weeks). It is also a labor-intensive method and, therefore, expensive. Further, when completed, the system cannot be changed even if it was done incorrectly. Systems on the average take three to six weeks to deliver and three to six weeks to remake if done improperly. The system also cannot be changed if the user's body changes over a period of time. This is especially a problem with children whose bodies quickly and continually change. It is also not possible to fit the user in his own wheelchair which increases the probability of an improper fit at the time of delivery. Rather, the fitting must be done in a fitting frame. Further, there is no opportunity to assess or evaluate the system's effectiveness by the user prior to purchasing it since the system is custom made. In addition, if the foam or cover wears out, the entire system needs to be replaced. Finally, problems with decubitus ulcers are often encountered because of shearing, improper fit, and the user moving Kind not sitting in the molded position.
The second common approach is a foam-in-place system. With this system, a flexible plastic bag is put between the user and a rigid surface. Liquid foam is then injected into the bag. The liquid foam expands into a rigid foam which takes the shape of the user's body. This system also has a number of disadvantages including the fact that it is messy, and that one cannot control the volume of the foam. In addition, the foam-in-place system has all of the above disadvantages of the custom carved molded products.
The third system is marketed under the trade name MATRIX. It allows custom fit to the individual by adjusting a series of metal parts that form to virtually any body contour. The hard matrix is then covered by foam and a fabric cover. This system takes an average of 4-8 hours to fit and is very difficult to refit should someone desire to change the system.
The back system of the present invention overcomes the foregoing problems as is more fully described below.